


Goldilocks

by mahisquared



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, eating ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahisquared/pseuds/mahisquared
Summary: Sequel to Daddy Bear





	Goldilocks

“No…you’re my daddy bear.”

That was the only thought Keith had when he looked at Hunk. The stupid thing he had said to him. He wouldn’t allow himself to think of the more humiliating line that had followed that. It was cringe worthy.

Every now and then, he caught Hunk glancing at him, and then quickly looking away. It was so grade school the way they looked at each other. Keith felt a 12 year old with a forbidden crush all over again. But at the same time, he knew it needed to be talked about. If they let it stew for too long…Keith didn’t even want to think about it. It could ruin their friendship.

One day, after a particularly hard training session, Keith went into the lounge and collapsed on the couch. God he was exhausted. He closed his eyes, and heard someone come in. Great. It was probably Lance, here to be a jackass to him once more. When he opened his eyes, he saw Hunk sitting across from him with a juice pouch.

“Hey,” Hunk said.

“Hey,” Keith said back. There was a long silence, where the two kept making eye contact and then immediately looking away. Finally, Hunk let out a deep sigh.

“Are you thinking of last weekend or is it just me?”

Keith turned scarlet, and looked at the ceiling. His expression was answer enough.

“What you said…”

“I was drunk,” Keith interrupted. “I didn’t mean it.”

“You didn’t?” Hunk asked. Keith frowned. There was something odd in Hunk’s tone, as if he was disappointed by this.

“No? What, did you want me to?”

“I just…I mean I thought…you kissed me!” Hunk said defensively.

“I was DRUNK!” Keith said, crossing his arms.

“Oh, so I’m only kissable when I’m drunk? Do you get horny when you drink too much or something? And anyone will do? A fat guy like me is fine when you’re drunk but not when you’re sober?”

Keith blinked. He had not been expecting that sort of response.

“Excuse me?”

“Look, I get it all the time,” Hunk grumbled. “Nobody’s ever liked me because I’m ugly.”

“You’re not ugly!” Keith said. “Look, you being a big has nothing to do with anything. I do get…um…in the mood when I’m drunk,” Keith said, blushing once more, “But I didn’t kiss you because you were there. I wouldn’t’ve kissed Lance if he was the one to take me back.”

“So why me?”

“Because you ARE cute!” Keith said, exasperated. “But I’m saying that everything I said and did was because I was drunk and I was trying to pick you up because you’re cute!”

Hunk looked surprised. “So you don’t want me sober, but you think I’m cute?”

Keith sighed. “I’m not interested in talking about this.”

“You never want to talk about your feelings,” Hunk said. “Look, I shouldn’t’ve brought this up. I’m sorry.”

“No…I should be the one who’s sorry. Coming onto you like that and hurting your feelings…”

“Ain’t no sorry,” Hunk said, waving it away. “I just…I’d be down if you were, but since you’re not…”

“You…you’d want to do that with me?” Keith said with wide eyes.

“Hell yeah,” Hunk said, his round cheeks turning rosy red. “You’re pretty cute yourself.”

Keith slid over towards Hunk, staring into his eyes. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears, and he gulped. His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned over and kissed Hunk. Hunk made a startled noise, but then returned the pressure. When they broke apart, Hunk looked at Keith curiously.

“I thought you didn’t want to?”

“That was before I knew you wanted me,” Keith said softly, and leaned in for another kiss. Soon the room was filled with the sound of lips on lips, gentle kisses soon growing passionate, as if they had been in a desert and the other was the first glass of water given to them. Hunk pushed Keith down, pinning him to the couch, large hands wrapped around his wrists.

“We should take this to your room,” Keith said, as Hunk began to kiss his neck. “Before anyone finds us.”

“But Keith,” Hunk said, moving up to whisper in Keith’s ear, “Daddy Bear’s bed was too lumpy. Better go to the bed that Goldilocks thought was just right.”

Keith stared at him for a second, and Hunk flushed.

“Was that too corny?”

“No,” Keith said. “I just…this is really happening.”

Hunk stood up and offered his hand to Keith. Keith took it, and the two practically ran to Keith’s room, huge grins on their faces. They pushed their way into Keith’s room, and Keith found himself pinned once more, this time against his wall. Hunk worked his mouth open with his own, and soon their tongues were sliding slickly against each other. Hunk hitched one of Keith’s legs up and around his waist, the better to grind their hard cocks against each other. Keith let out a low moan, and Hunk grinned.

“Is Goldilocks ready to be eaten?”

Keith nodded vigorously and they headed to the bed. Hunk pushed Keith down on the bed and got in between his legs. Deciding to do something he’d only seen in videos, Hunk took off Keith’s pants and then lowered his underwear with his teeth. Keith gulped.

“Holy shit,” he muttered as his cock sprang forwards.

“I’ve uh…never done this before,” Hunk admitted, “So tell me if I suck.”

“Okay,” Keith said with a shaky laugh as Hunk licked a stripe along the underside of his cock.

“Turn over,” Hunk said. Keith did as asked, and Hunk pulled down his undwear all the way off. He squeezed Keith’s ass, admiring it.

“You need to wear tighter pants,” Hunk said. “You’re hiding a fat ass in those baggy pants.”

“Shut up,” Keith said, embarrassed.

“Not shutting up EVER about your ass,” Hunk said, spreading him open. He gave Keith a long lick, getting a purely pornographic moan in response. He started lapping at him and spiraling his tongue against him. Keith was shaking, and let out a cry as Hunk speared him with his tongue.

Hunk reached around and began stroking Keith as he ate him. The slight pain of being stroked dry was forgotten as the pleasure mounted. Finally, Keith came with loud cry, head arching backwards.

“Fuck…” Keith panted.

“Was I okay?” Hunk asked. Keith laughed and rolled over.

“Better than okay,” Keith said. “You were just right.”


End file.
